


to your right side of mind

by orangeshoe



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, featuring sasayan's very vivid imagination, literally just a sexually frustrated boy, masturbating alone because he can't touch her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: He knows. He knows he knows he knows. Having these thoughts on a regular basis, it’s not doing him any good. He knows.But damn, does it feel good in the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Sasayan being super gentlemanly and isn't all that sexually charged so their relationship isn't too strained, but as time goes on and he gets those rushes.. He's gotta take care of himself somehow.
> 
> This fic is actually super old but I never got an AO3 until now, ha.

He knows. He knows he knows he knows. Having these thoughts on a regular basis, it’s not doing him any good. He knows.

But damn, does it feel good in the moment.

So Sasayan sat there watching the screen, door locked, his boxers at his ankles and his hand on his dick. It’s no question who he was thinking of, whose wet heat he was dreaming to be inside, whose long, beautiful fingers he wanted running through and pulling on his hair. He grunted, his thumb slipping over the delicate head as his eyes slipped shut. God, he wondered what it was like..

He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, taste her delicate skin beneath his lips.. Feel her nipple harden in his mouth. He wanted to give her breast a little squeeze, hearing her moan.. Fuck, what do her moans sound like? He imagined her small, strong voice, calling out to him, asking him for more.

Slipping further into his fantasy, he picked up his pace. He pictured the kind of panties she’d wear, probably something cute and decorative (which he thought was kinda pointless, but maybe it really helped her be confident like all the other girls say, and he had no objections to that). His mind slipped them off slowly, ribbons and all, as he bit his lip and imagined being there in front of her most private parts. He wanted to kiss her there, feel the soft flesh tremble under him as he kissed and sucked at it. He felt like he could hear her moan again, urging him to keep going. His fingers would probe the edges of her entrance, pressing gently against her as he flicked his tongue against her clit. His tongue massaged against her, up and down until she couldn’t control her voice anymore. The way she'd taste, shit, he doesn't even think he'd care, just knowing it was her drove him crazy.

After she’d get a little swollen, his fingers would slip inside her, slow and gentle, watching her face to make sure she was enjoying it. He’d thrust inside her a little before twisting and curling, stretching her out. Once he was done, he’d hover over her again. He’d kiss her lips, her cheek, her neck.. All while reaching down and rubbing his dick against her sensitive clit.

When she begs for him, he delivers, easing himself inside… Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.. His hand was getting faster but he had to slow down, he wanted to know more of how she feels, feel the entire experience as best as he could. His eyes shut tightly, sinking himself deeper into his imagination.

She clenches around him and he can’t contain his moan. God, it feels so good--warm, hot, throbbing just for him. When she’s ready, he starts to move, slowly in and out.. eventually picking up his pace so that they’re both groaning and calling out to each other. He can feel the way she contracts when he hits a certain spot, and tries to do it again and again. He pulls her body up to his, thrusting up into her and feeling her soft body against his. She pulls his chin up for a kiss, sloppy but so passionate..

Before they could finish, he could feel the warm liquid spilling onto his hand, snapping him back to reality. Shit..

“I’ll have to work on that.”


End file.
